Shiho Hahnenfuss
Shiho Hahnenfuß (シホ・ハーネンフス) is a ZAFT pilot with who appeared in Gundam Seed MSV; she made appearance in both Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny but never had any dialogue. In video games and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Astray, a promotional short anime, Shiho was voiced by Makiko Omoto and was a playable character in the PS2 game Mobile Suit Gundam SEED: A Never Ending Tomorrow ''with her own dialogue and mini-story. She is given the nickname "Housenka" (Balsam), a flower that is often called "Touch Me Not" in English, by Yzak Joule due to her combat skills and she wears the balsam as her personal mark. Shiho has piloted a ZGMF-515 CGUE and the YFX-200 CGUE DEEP Arms; she later gave up the DEEP Arms for the more advanced ZAKU. History Shiho Hahnenfuss is an elite pilot and wears the red uniform of the ZAFT ace pilots. While doing research on the malfunctionng beam weapon systems on the new CGUE Deep Arms she was able to complete the mobile suit with help from Yzak. Assigned to the Joule Squadron before the end of the Bloody Valentine War, she participated in the Second Battle of Jachin Due and has fought against EAF's female ace pilot "Sakura Burst" Rena Imelia. After the war, when Yzak became the youngest member of the Supreme Council, Shiho left the Joule squad briefly to fight in the independence war of the U.S.S.A. After Yzak returns to the frontline Shiho rejoins the Joule squad and pilots a ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior . She seems to have romantic feelings towards Yzak, it is unknown if he feels the same way, however, if he does, he does not make them know. It appears that he just thinks of her as a loyal soldier and a trustworthy ally. Shiho chooses to wear the standard ZAFT uniform over the women's skirt-style uniform. It has been remarked that Shiho was intended to be a tribute to Nami Tamaki, much like how Miguel Aiman and Heine Westenfluss are tributes to TM Revolution, however, Tamaki turned down the role, as a result, though Shiho often appears in crowd or background shots in SEED and Destiny, she never has any dialogue. On another note, Tamaki's rejection may have been a blessing in disguise for Shiho, as celebrity voiced characters such as the aforementioned Heine and Miguel were quickly and brutally killed, leaving no more room for future development of the characters. It is now highly improbable that Shiho will be killed, as she has developed into one of the more popular minor SEED characters with her own loyal fan base. Picture Gallery Cameo.png|She appears in Gundam Seed Episode 48 File:Yzakscreenshot.jpg|Appearing in Destiny snapshot200508150435408ep.jpg|Shiho's cut-in from ''Gundam SEED DESTINY: Generation of CE 201110160108062.jpg|She appears in Gundam Seed Destiny Ending - I Wanna Go To A Place 201110160106401.jpg|She appears in Gundam Seed Destiny OVA 3.jpg|She appears in Gundam Seed Destiny OVA 4.png|She appears in Gundam Seed Destiny OVA 5.png|She appears in Gundam Seed Destiny whilst Cagalli makes a speech. 6.jpg|She appears in Gundam Seed Destiny Ending - Reason shiho screencap.jpg|She appears in Gundam Seed Destiny 6.png|She appears in Gundam Seed Astray Opening - ZIps Sh.jpg|Shiho Hahnenfuss Image 1 Shiho Hahnenfuss - Gundam War Card.jpg|Shiho Hahnenfuss - Gundam War Card 1325309009 tmp gsdx 20111220052636.png 1325309036 tmp gsdx 20111220053426.png External links